


cold jeopardy

by cone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cone/pseuds/cone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dialogue-only rant scene about the cold equations</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold jeopardy

"Did everyone read the 'Cold Equations' as I asked?"

""Yes, teacher!""

"Who can tell me what the story is about? "

"A stowaway is on a ship, but there's not enough fuel so they have to eject her."

"Now, did anyone wonder why they didn't have enough fuel?"

"It said so in the story."

"I mean, how did they explain it? What was the reasoning?"

"Something about physics..."

"Haha, something about physics, indeed. How many of you agreed that there was no other choice but to eject the girl? One, two, a bit more than half, right? Now, you all know that when the police or the ambulance comes, you get out of the way, right? Does it seem realistic that an emergency response ship wouldn't be given extra priority, maybe extra fuel? 

""...""

"Maybe? Not really? What do you think this means about what Godwin, what the author was trying to do?"

"... Was it for drama?"

"Let me ask again; how many of you agree that they had to eject the girl now? Less now than before... The author did it so that you would agree with a particular viewpoint. Stories don't just spring out of nowhere. That's why we have 'morals of the story.' This story is mandatory for us to teach. Why do you think that is? What is it trying to tell you that is relevant to your life? Remember, this was written by a man who had the luxury of living on Earth- ah, that's the bell. Alright, your assignment for tonight is to ask your friends in other classes what they thought about the 'Cold Equations.' No reading tonight! We'll discuss more tomorrow!"


End file.
